The Dead Letter Circus
by theWritersBlock4u
Summary: Leah has been missing for a while, Seth her baby brother is shocked to find a letter to from Leah with a key that will unlock so many answers to the secrets of Leah Clearwater. please read and review im really bad at writing sumaries. O/C
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis

Looking back on the past three years I realised that it was most definitely the time everything changed for me; I grew up. I hid looking-watching my baby brother Seth open the front door to his new cottage. It was small but it had this rustic homey feeling that made it seem bigger than what it really was. He looked down on the paved ground in front of him to see a small eggshell coloured envelope in front of him; he leaned down observing it with eyes wide open. His head shot up scanning into the dense woods that grew in front of him "Leah?" he called out for me. I didn't show myself but retreated further behind the dark wood of the tree that hid me so well. He called out once more trying to figure out if I was there, but I gave him no answer. "Leah are you out there." He called out again before finishing with a sigh, looking out into the forest for the faintest sound or scent, anything that would prove my presence. He glanced down at the envelope giving it a shocked look before walking back inside with it.

I had forgotten just how much I missed my baby brother. He was no longer a boy but a full grown man; he was taller and more built with the slightest hint of a five o'clock shadow. I felt the corners of my mouth tug into a smile, I am so proud of him. I carefully snuck out from my position behind the tree and carefully, trying to not make any sounds crept up to the window of his home. Hiding just outside his window I peered inside seeing my brother walk into the lounge room. "Hey Seth who was at the front?" a warm voice called entering the room. It was Olivia, Seth's imprint. They met just before I left; Seth and Olivia became best friend pretty quickly. I had secretly wished they would end up together. She was definitely a beautiful girl; she had long brunette tresses that framed her warm and charming face. She seemed to be like Seth in a way that they never seemed to be without a smile. "Hey thanks for letting me crash here; you know how my parents can be." Oh it seems there still just friends. "Hey Seth are you okay?" she asked realising something was wrong with Seth, she walked over to him.

Seemingly he snapped out of his micro trance by a small but firm touch on the shoulder from Olivia. "Yeah I'm fine I guess, it's just this was at the door for me." He said motioning to the small envelope in his brown calloused hands. "I think it's from my sister Leah, It doesn't have an address or anything, so I think she must have dropped it off but… I don't know how it's possible." He looked like he had seen a ghost, well technically he did-ish. Olivia's eyes grew wide at his words; she was just as shocked as he was. He moved into the kitchen dropping the letter on to the dining table, he pulled out a chair for himself and dropped onto it with a loud thud. "I don't know what to do, should I open it?" he asked while Olivia followed him and did the same." Because I don't think I can, it's really hard."

She let out a sigh "Seth you should open it, I know it's hard to accept that this might actually be from Leah but just think about it, what if she did come by and dropped it off. It would mean that everybody was wrong." She said reaching out for his hand and taking it within her own "if you want, I could read it for you?" she gave him slight but comforting smile and took the envelope out of his hands. Olivia flipped the envelope over and tore at the seam revealing a single sheet of folded paper; she unravelled it clearing her throat.

"Dear Seth; my have you grown. I'm writing to let you know that I am free now. That my death was always supposed to happen, it was fate just like you and Olivia. This was always supposed to be my journey so please stop being sad for me and be happy. I have changed and so have you, this will be the last time you will ever her from me. I love you so much Seth, don't you forget it. Dr Seuss did say "_Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened_."" She put the letter down on the table, sliding it over to Seth so he could have it once more. Olivia picked up the discarded envelope so that Seth could put the letter back inside, as she did so a small metallic object fell onto the table with a clack. They quickly looked at each other then back to the table to see a small bronze key with a piece of paper attached to it. Olivia picked up the small key and read "Answers".

Come on Seth you're a smart boy you can figure it out, just remember. Seth took the key out of her hands observing it, with what seemed as an imaginary light bulb flick on top of his head. He shot up from his seat and ran outside of the kitchen and out of the front door. Olivia trying to catch up with a racing Seth, she cried out "Where are you going Seth."

Seth stopped at the car door of Jacobs old rabbit that he gave him and simply answered "come on were finding some answers."


	2. Chapter 2

The letter circus

Synopsis

Looking back on the past three years I realised that it was most definitely the time everything changed for me; I grew up. I hid looking-watching my baby brother Seth open the front door to his new cottage. It was small but it had this rustic homey feeling that made it seem bigger than what it really was. He looked down on the paved ground in front of him to see a small eggshell coloured envelope in front of him; he leaned down observing it with eyes wide open. His head shot up scanning into the dense woods that grew in front of him "Leah?" he called out for me. I didn't show myself but retreated further behind the dark wood of the tree that hid me so well. He called out once more trying to figure out if I was there, but I gave him no answer. "Leah are you out there." He called out again before finishing with a sigh, looking out into the forest for the faintest sound or scent, anything that would prove my presence. He glanced down at the envelope giving it a shocked look before walking back inside with it.

I had forgotten just how much I missed my baby brother. He was no longer a boy but a full grown man; he was taller and more built with the slightest hint of a five o'clock shadow. I felt the corners of my mouth tug into a smile, I am so proud of him. I carefully snuck out from my position behind the tree and carefully, trying to not make any sounds crept up to the window of his home. Hiding just outside his window I peered inside seeing my brother walk into the lounge room. "Hey Seth who was at the front?" a warm voice called entering the room. It was Olivia, Seth's imprint. They met just before I left; Seth and Olivia became best friend pretty quickly. I had secretly wished they would end up together. She was definitely a beautiful girl; she had long brunette tresses that framed her warm and charming face. She seemed to be like Seth in a way that they never seemed to be without a smile. "Hey thanks for letting me crash here; you know how my parents can be." Oh it seems there still just friends. "Hey Seth are you okay?" she asked realising something was wrong with Seth, she walked over to him.

Seemingly he snapped out of his micro trance by a small but firm touch on the shoulder from Olivia. "Yeah I'm fine I guess, it's just this was at the door for me." He said motioning to the small envelope in his brown calloused hands. "I think it's from my sister Leah, It doesn't have an address or anything, so I think she must have dropped it off but… I don't know how it's possible." He looked like he had seen a ghost, well technically he did-ish. Olivia's eyes grew wide at his words; she was just as shocked as he was. He moved into the kitchen dropping the letter on to the dining table, he pulled out a chair for himself and dropped onto it with a loud thud. "I don't know what to do, should I open it?" he asked while Olivia followed him and did the same." Because I don't think I can, it's really hard."

She let out a sigh "Seth you should open it, I know it's hard to accept that this might actually be from Leah but just think about it, what if she did come by and dropped it off. It would mean that everybody was wrong." She said reaching out for his hand and taking it within her own "if you want, I could read it for you?" she gave him slight but comforting smile and took the envelope out of his hands. Olivia flipped the envelope over and tore at the seam revealing a single sheet of folded paper; she unravelled it clearing her throat.

"Dear Seth; my have you grown. I'm writing to let you know that I am free now. That my death was always supposed to happen, it was fate just like you and Olivia. This was always supposed to be my journey so please stop being sad for me and be happy. I have changed and so have you, this will be the last time you will ever her from me. I love you so much Seth, don't you forget it. Dr Seuss did say "_Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened_."" She put the letter down on the table, sliding it over to Seth so he could have it once more. Olivia picked up the discarded envelope so that Seth could put the letter back inside, as she did so a small metallic object fell onto the table with a clack. They quickly looked at each other then back to the table to see a small bronze key with a piece of paper attached to it. Olivia picked up the small key and read "Answers".

Come on Seth you're a smart boy you can figure it out, just remember. Seth took the key out of her hands observing it, with what seemed as an imaginary light bulb flick on top of his head. He shot up from his seat and ran outside of the kitchen and out of the front door. Olivia trying to catch up with a racing Seth, she cried out "Where are you going Seth."

Seth stopped at the car door of Jacobs old rabbit that he gave him and simply answered "come on were finding some answers."

Chapter 1

I can't believe it that there might be a possibility that Leah is alive. I remember the day when the police came late in the morning, with the news that made me lose my mind for a while. I remember it so vividly; it was eleven in the morning, it was such a beautiful morning the type you get right before a storm. The usually grey skies were an unnatural clear sky blue, with the cool sea breeze from the beach even out the heat from the sun. I had spent the night home alone with my Imprint Olivia; we didn't do anything but laugh and watch old gore films; she was and still is definitely my best friend. We began spending more time together since her folks were fighting all the time and my Mom Sue was spending majority of her time with Charlie. I really like Charlie, he's a nice guy but my Mom has changed so Much since the passing of my dad and the disappearance that later became the death of my sister Leah.

I opened the door to see the two well-dressed officers, I invited them inside and about half an hour later I found out the news of my sister. Apparently Leah was involved in a fatal car accident somewhere near Jarvis bay, South Africa; they said it was raining and the roads needed work on the route to Jarvis Bay, one thing lead to another, her and her companion Mick Hughes drove off a cliff and their bodies were never found. I still remember that exact gut wrenching pain I felt that day resinate through me as I drove with Olivia to my Mom and Charlie's place in forks. I knew where to find the answers attached to this key, when the police arrived to my old house they arrive with a cobalt shoebox sized box, the box was locked and never came with a key. We never got it unlocked because it was the last piece in the puzzle that kept the memory of Leah alive.

Pulling up to the white washed house I sat in my seat composing myself. I felt the comforting warm hand on my white knuckled hand; I was so wrapped up in my thoughts to realise that I was shaking. "I think we should go inside now." She nodded her head and we left the car. Walking up to the front door I knocked and waited with Olivia. The door sprung wide open "well hi there Seth, Olivia. What come inside your Mom is out at the moment." We entered the home taking of our jackets and moving our way to the lounge room. Taking our seats, I rubbed the back of my neck as Charlie asked "so what can I do for you two today."

I looked over to Olivia to see her giving me a reassuring nod of the head "well Charlie, I'm here for the box." Charlie swallowed uncomfortably shifting in his seat "I've found the Key- I've found Leah's key." His eyes burst wide at my news before he leapt from his seat and disappeared upstairs. I looked over to the other side of the room to see a Standing Olivia glowing in the light of the sun as her attention was focused outside; she was deep in contemplation, thinking about this box- this Pandora's box that was about to be open. My eyes refocused to my feet; raking my hands over my face I let out a loud sigh "you know I remember this one time Leah and I was patrolling a few days after the whole Volturi mess and tensions were high" I laughed a little at the memory. Taking her attention away from the window, she turned around leaning against it now giving her attention solely to me "everybody seemed so tense, and Leah being herself couldn't stand it any longer. She just began singing, and not just to herself but loudly, for everyone. I remember it so clearly she was singing that Hall and Oats song you 'You Make My Dream Come True', everybody really started to get into the song and once she hit the chorus- well everybody was singing be then and once the song finished everybody was laughing hysterically and all the tension in the air seemed to vanish. Even though some claim that she was secretly evil, it was only because they didn't know her." I love my sister and when Charlie returns I will get my answers


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The sound of soft thuds descending the staircase woke me from my trance. Shooting up from the comfort of the sofa I turned to see Charlie, holding the box firmly within his hands as if it was a bomb about to go off. Clearing his throat he took a few steps towards me "here you go Seth; I guess it's time for answers." I nodded my head as he handed the blue box over, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder he continued "you best be off, I don't think your Mom is quite ready for this." I mumbled a thanks and left with Olivia not long after.

The sound of the engine lulled her to sleep; it had been a long day. For three years I believed that my sister Leah was dead, and then found a letter that may or may not be from her and finally I have the Pandora's Box nestled in the hands of Olivia. I really had no idea what was in the box, but apparently I was about to unlock a series of answers. That's just like Leah, she always loved playing games. Since we were kids she loved playing hind and seek, she was always the one, who hid, but her favourite thing was to hide secret messages for me to find; it was kind of our own special language.

Easing the car into the drive way, I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. Making my way over to the passenger side to retrieve Olivia I lifted her up and into my arms. Once inside I placed her onto the couch to let her sleep, lifting her legs ever so slightly so that I could sit with her of the couch I dropped them back onto my lap. Cautiously I pulled the box from her hold and placed it in my lap, reaching into my pocket pulling out the key sent from Leah. Hesitantly I hovered right before the keyhole; letting out a breath I unlocked it, with the sound of clicks I opened the lid to see handfuls of letters bound in blue ribbon. There were all different sizes, colours and smells, I wondered about the places she must have seen and the people she must have experienced. Sorting through the letters I came to the earliest date; February 25th. "Seth?" mumbled a groggy Olivia, rubbing her face still half asleep "do you have your answers?"

Looking down at her I couldn't help her smile "yeah, Leah wrote me letters. Do you want to me to read one?" with her eyes becoming heavy she nodded her head. I felt the twitch in my lips urging for me to smile at the sleepy Olivia, she looked drunk, but in a more innocent sweet way. I lifted the envelope examining it much like the previous letter before; I tore at it revealing the cream coloured letter. Unravelling it I began to read" dear Seth, if you are reading this you know that I have left home and that it has been sometime since you have seen me. I just want you to know that I am safe where I am and the reason why I left you there was because I didn't belong in La Push anymore, you see the night before I left was also the night before Sam and Emily's wedding. It was late and Sam came over, wanting to have one of our little chats; well things got heated pretty quickly with the result of him asking what he can do to make me stop, I told him that all I ever wanted to do was to be free. I wanted to be free, free from him, Emily, I wanted to be free from the pack and the Cullen's, and I wanted to be free from all the expectations and judgement that La Push held for me; I just wanted freedom. Sam just wanted my happiness ordered me to run and never look back on one condition that I could never contact home. So I ran, and I'm so sorry but it was the only way. I heading to Texas, can you believe that? Not long after I left La Push I met these amazing people on their way there, there like this traveling circus that traveling to towns for fairs and festivals. They are the kindest people you could possible meet, there's Noah "the Cowboy" Wilson and his wife Glenda who is famous for her Pies, they've been married for nearly fifty years, can you believe that. I'm getting off topic; anyway I promise to write to you every day for as long as I can, even though you won't be able to read but I hope one day it will get to you. I'm happy where I am Seth, I just want you to know that I love you and I'm finally free.

I folded the note back up to its original form and let out a breath. "Wow, who would have thought." I could have never thought in a million years that Leah Clearwater would join a circus, I'm happy for my sister she's happy where she is and that's all that matters. But I'm still confused why did she choose now of all times to tell me what happen to her. All I know is that these letters are a build up to something big. The puzzle is still to be completed.

AN: Thank you Firefly-Class for following me, you are my new best friend. I know it's a short chapter and it might be confusing but as it goes on I promise it will start to make sense. I should be adding another chapter by Friday. Thank you everyone who reads this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

AN: so thanks for everyone who has been reading my Fan Fiction, I just wanted to tell you that you are all AMAZING! Just to answer a few questions or statements:

The whole Sam as alpha was purely a flake moment. I have no excuse and I'm so sorry it literally just slipped my mind but for all purposes of story just go with the flow.

Sorry for the short chapters but don't worry ill make it up in the number of chapters

I know it may seem confusing a little but just go with the flow and let it play out because I promise it will all make sense in the end.

So that's all I have to say for now. Thank you to **NeaNeaLu** for following and ** .Lover & Nettie13** for adding it to their favourites this story. So here's the third instalment of The Dead Letter Circus hope everyone enjoys it.

The iced rain pounded my flesh raw and red, I cannot believe what just happened to me; I'm free. Running through the dense forest with the wet earth keeping firm beneath my feet, I ran with a bag full of clothes slung across my shoulders, I didn't know where I was going so I just kept running. The wind was strong tonight, powerful, blowing drops of ice in my eyes making it nearly impossible to see as I ran onto an old high way route. It was nearly impossible to focus as the wind and rain whipped and lashed my face from all directions, I was so disoriented that I didn't realise blinding headlights halting abruptly with the sound of brakes making a piercing screech. A large caravan with a few others and a truck that followed it all stopped dead in their paths as a tall grey haired man exited the first caravan "Excuse me Mam why don't you come out of this here rain and come inside, I bet it's a lot better standing out here in the cold." he called out. Not knowing where I was going or what I was going to do, I took my chances and ran into the warmth of the caravan.

Once inside I immediately felt the warmth of it, the smell of chilli cooking on the stove immediately infiltrating my senses made my mouth water. I stood lost in the middle of the mobile home not sure of what to do "well hi there darlin' why don't you take a seat here at this table and ill fix you something good to eat." I whipped my head to see a small pepper haired woman with smooth cocoa coloured skin smiling sweetly as she wiped her hands clean. I nodded and walked to the neatly set booth like table and took a seat, the sweet woman who looked no more than sixty brought over a bowl of chilli "here now eat it up before it goes cold." I smiled politely as I picked up a spoon and took in a mouthful. The chilli tasted like southern heaven, it was rich and spicy like a hot pool of perfectly combined spices dancing on my tip of my tastebuds. "It's good to see you enjoy my cooking; My name is Glenda Wilson and this here is Noah my husband" she motioned to the man from earlier who called me inside, he sat humming along to an old song by the name of Earth Angel, he was an attractive man for his age with pepper hair that came to his shoulders and blue eyes that contrasted to his tanned white skin. "Why don't you eat up sugar and then when you're done you can get some rest here up on this booth, we will talk in the morning" Glenda smiled down at me as she sang with a deep southern accent. I nodded my head respectfully as moved her way up to sit up front in the passenger seat, sitting down I took the time to notice them; she was wearing an orange and white polka dot summer dress, her hair was in large curls that bounced onto her shoulders, she really was a beautiful woman. I could tell, because the way Noah looked at his wife as she came to sit by him was as if she was the most splendid thing in the world. Noah gave a small smile and took Glenda's hand in his own then continued to focus on the road, that was real love, it was more than some imprint bond, more than some vampire soul mate connection; they were pure without pretence, they didn't need some supernatural intervention to find what they had, in that small moment alone I saw more love shared between to people than compared to all the imprints and vampire soul mates combined.

An hour passed and I couldn't sleep. Lying against the window I took the time to notice the trailer properly, it was filled with so many memories, wind chimes hanging on the open window, souvenirs collected from various places around the world like the small wooden giraffe with the inscription South Africa engraved on it that sat on top of the dashboard. What was most noticeable, were the pictures that hang all around the trailer; but it was the image of a young Noah and Glenda embracing each other that captured my attention the most. It amazes me; they have not changed a thing over the years. Before long the darkness and the steady rhythm of the engine lulled me to sleep, and though some might say that dreams are odd, this one was the epitome of odd because It was a memory that was not my own. I dreamt that I was sitting in the stands that surrounded an old circus rink, in the centre of the rink was a magnificent young man wearing a cowboy hat on the back of a white stallion. A ringmaster in a crimson jacket addressed the young man as he rode around him demonstrating a serious of skilful tricks. I felt my heart tighten and began to beat faster as he rode around; it was like everything slowed down in suspension for something. And as the dream slowed the cowboy stoped and bowed to his audience, the cowboy looked into the crowed and froze. The cowboy let out a little breath he didn't realise he was holding, I couldn't help but give a coy flushed smile. The crowd applauded and chanted his name, that's when I realised the owner of this dream was Glenda and her cowboy was Noah.

The sound of sizzling woke me from my dream. Rubbing my eyes my vision cleared to see an amused Noah guzzling down a mouthful of bacon, "well it's good to see you're awake sunshine, here have some bacon and eggs; you must be hungry?" he said motioning to the breakfast already set in front of me.

The sound of the radio playing easily in the background as Glenda came over with a glass orange juice in hand and set it in front of me " Good morning Honey, eat up because we have got a long day in front of us. I'll let Noah explain what will happen today. "She said sweetly before looking at the clock "excuse me I best be leaving now I've got to see if everyone is okay." Not after she kissed her husband and gave me a wave goodbye she was out of the door.

I smiled as she left, picking up the juice and sipping it Noah smiled and asked "So Sunshine do you have a story?"

**AN: I know I'm sorry with the cliff-hanger but don't worry answers will come. Hope you guys love Glenda and Noah as much as I do.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**AN: so here is the next chapter. I know I haven't written in a while and I'm sorry but I found it hard to write. There will also be a hiatus in my writing about two weeks, but the good thing is I will probably write a good lot of chapters in that time three maybe or if I really feel it four. So, sorry for the inconvenience .If anyone has any questions I'm happy to answer them because I love writing for you guys.**

I felt flush, hot, as the blood rushed to my ears; of course I was expecting this to happen, but as the question was asked I froze in response. I had no idea what to say or do as I was put on the spot "hey you know what? How about we start off with a name Sunshine" Noah redirected as he sensed my anxiety. He looked like a real gun-slinger type of guy, charismatic but with the hint of rebellion stirring in his blood; a lot like James Dean. You half expected him to begin whistling and then with the dip of his hat set of into the blazing trails of the sun. but still I had only just met them, I did not need to tell them my life story just yet, besides I don't even know if I'm going to stay with them for any longer.

Clearing my throat I found my voice I thought I may have forgotten "my name is Leah, just Leah. There's not much to say; I grew up in a small town, fell in love got my heartbroken then got bored with my existence and decided that there was more for me." Noah's smile grew wider at my words; I had thought it was almost impossible for it to get bigger but his grin turned into one similar to the Cheshire cat of the story Alice in Wonderland. "So here I am now speaking to a cowboy in god knows where, it really doesn't sound like that bad a story when I put it like that. It's pretty much like most stories" I said beaming, it really didn't sound that bad; the story was still to be written and it seemed as if it was finally going somewhere.

Noah couldn't help but let out a contagious hearty laugh that resonated throughout the trailer, "well Leah-just Leah, you have got some spunk. And I must say I quite enjoy it, for a second I thought a pretty girl like you would be a bit dull and soft spoken." Noah face became a little red from laughing, composing himself he continued "so Leah welcome to the family of Circo Osorio, we have a lot to cover today as I'm guessing you're looking for some kind of way of getting money as you seemed to just up and leave home. Am I right?" I nodded my head both in acknowledgment and stupidity, how could I possibly forget to take money with me. Standing up alongside Noah he escorted me outside of the trailer and into the morning rush of performers and carnival attendees setting up their areas in the fair. "Quickly now follow me, you don't won't to get lost" he said ushering me. I didn't realise I was lagging behind as I was busy in curiosity and amazement of the assortments of colours, sounds and sites. It seemed overnight we arrived in a completely new world the land that was mountainous and evergreen turned flatter and warmer. I quickly caught up to Noah, as the members in each of their areas and stalls all greeted him a quick morning as he marched up a path to a large propped up tent.

Pulling up at the opening he shepherded me inside "here we are dear; I have a job for you in here". Once inside I was shock to see a large collection of animals all shapes and size create a ruckus of noise. There was a pack of clown dogs, all small and fluffy dressed in small and fluffy dresses and tuxedoes, close by an enormous tiger growled as I walked past it. Gushing past me a number of emus caused me to spontaneously jump back to avoided conflict "Quickly Sunshine so you can see my favourite act even though most find it dull; it is my favourite so don't tell anyone" Noah whispered. With a sound of a neigh four iridescent-like horses came galloping to Noah as if they were happy to see him "see they know that they are my favourite." He said gleefully stroking a white horse much like the one from my dreams.

A snort coming off from a beautiful rider that I seemed to not have noticed before "oh you can really be so full of it sometimes Cowboy" the rider seemed just as graceful as the horses with her short waved blonde hair she looked like a fairy imp-like creature on the back of that horse, she looked other worldly; like there was something else lurking beneath the surface. Beaming her hazel eyes towards me "so this is the newbie from last night? Hi I'm Penny Hughes the resident stunt rider" she said dropping down from her horse and waiting for me to answer her. On that horse she looked tall and powerful as if she filled the whole room with her presence alone but now that she was off it, I can't believe how tiny she is.

Giving her a light smile I replied "hi I'm Leah, yeah I'm a newbie here. But, I'm not too sure what the cowboy wants me to do yet." She smiled walking straight up to me giving me a hug; it must have looked awkward due to the height difference because Noah couldn't keep a straight face, and broke out into a slight chuckle hidden beneath his breath. "So?" I turned to Noah "what is it for me? Am I going to be some kind of emu rider or a clown dog therapist?" I asked Noah slightly confused to why I was in the this section of the circus; I thought I would be on stall work or work in the food service area making pies or deep frying anything and everything, you know beginner work.

"Well there Leah I want you to help out with the animals; I want you to be the assistant to Mick, Penny's brother. You see I recently have lost one of our dear members and Mick has taken over, he has been here for a long while now but he still needs help. So, this is where you come in. you are here to do any necessary work that needs to be done like if the horses need tending, you tend for them or if the emus are hungry you feed them; are you getting the picture? Don't worry you will learn as you go. This isn't easy work so, are you up for the challenge?" Noah said almost never stopping for a breath. And not a second later he said "see this horses a see the fresh hey way over there" I nodded my head in understanding. The hey was in a stack on the outside of the Tent sitting just outside "well here are the reigns, relax and off you go" he really did through me into the deep end.

The earth browned coloured reigns were set into my hands and with the sound of nostrils flaring I was off my way with the four iridescent horses to the hey outside. Shuffling past the screeching parrots and the barking clown dogs we reached outside to the hey. The sound of people laughing and the smell of wholesome carnival food alerted my senses that the masses were about to finally enter the premises and the real rush was about to begin and I was really going to be thrown into the deep end. Letting out a quite sigh I bent over to retrieve a morsel of hey from its stack. "Hey what do you think you are doing" yelled a deep voice that reminded me a lot of Jacob Black. The owner of the voice charged at me swiftly snatching away the reigns from my hands, he was tall with shaggy blond hair and with his judging hazel eyes "what are you doing? Who are you?" he seethed

Clearly frustrated by his misunderstanding I raised my hands I answered the stranger "hey don't get mad at me I'm new here Noah- Mr Wilson, said that I was Mick Hughes new assistant. So I'm just doing my job if you have a problem take it on with either Mr Wilson or Mick Hughes." I couldn't believe this stranger; he was so unbelievably rude, ridiculously attractive but still incredibly rude and uncalled for. His face seemed to go red a little before he muttered a 'damn' underneath his breath, before raking his face with his hands.

Clearing his throat he began again "well newbie, meet me back here in an hour and continue to tend to the horses. I'm Mick Hughes your boss" he said stretching out his hand.

**AN: AWKWARD… so thanks for reading, I've already started writhing the next chapter so if I feel the creative juices flowing then I might just add another chapter tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Message to the readers

Thank you all for reading this but Irealised that Ididn'treally like the way I structured it. At the moment the story is now under construction and hopefully will be better than before. i will most likely post by next week… fingers crossed.

Thank you guys

TheWritersBlock4U


End file.
